


Flawless

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Kaze dives for ore, not expecting to have someone waiting for him.





	Flawless

**Author's Note:**

> for drabblesoup, 'all that glitters'

Kaze was not expecting the warm, strong hand offered to him as he climbed from the water, but it was appreciated. He equally appreciated the towel wrapped around his shoulders a moment later even though the realm's weather never strayed from generally pleasant.

"You were in there for a long time," Xander commented, concern etched on his face.

Kaze nodded and opened the damp bag he carried. Inside was filled with glittering stones. "It was difficult to stop."

"So I see..."

"Most are for Lady Corrin, but..."

He quickly pressed one large, flawless gem into Xander's hand.

And, softly, smiled.


End file.
